dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Velanna/Dialogue
Velanna's dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Velanna shares with the other companions, in which they discuss each other's backgrounds, and their reactions to the game's events. Velanna's remarks * (Entering the Avvar Crypt) "We are trampling on the bones of the dead. That is never a good thing." * (When entering the Amaranthine market) "I've never seen so many humans in one place. Look at them...crawling, all over, like rats." * (On the bridge in Knotwood Hills) "The human in town said no one knew about this place. How does one miss a hole this large?" * (Upon finding the secret passage in Kal'Hirol) "A hidden door? My...the dwarves sure pack a great deal of deviousness into packages." * (When walking inside Kal'Hirol Main Hall) "I...I think the walls are breathing." * (When nearing large lyrium container in Kal'Hirol Trade Quarter) "What were the dwarves thinking? Having this much lyrium in one place is dangerous." * (Kal'Hirol Lower Reaches, in the long hallway) "Do you hear that? It sounds like some kind of...murmuring." * (Kal'Hirol's Lower Reaches, near the broodmother pit) "Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick." * (At the Silverite Mine, upon seeing the ballista) "This contraption will allow us to quickly dispatch those darkspawn. Come on! We've no time to lose!" * (Initial remark when entering the Blackmarsh) "This is an unnatural place. The Veil is thin, and spirits abound. We must be wary." * (Past the old sign upon entering the Blackmarsh) "My people say this place used to be beautiful, lush...until some unnatural perversion occurred." * (When nearing the dragon bone head in the Blackmarsh) "Powerful magic surrounds these bones. I...I do not think the beast is truly dead." * (Near a Veil Tear in the Blackmarsh) "That is a tear in the Veil. The spirit realm lies very close to us here." * (First encounter with The Children) "What were those things? Some kind of darkspawn?" "Do these creatures change? Do they evolve?" * (Near ruined house in the Blackmarsh) "Nature should have reclaimed this place a long time ago, but it hasn't. There is something else here." * (During the conversation with The First in the Blackmarsh) "It was a trap, and we are all fools for falling into it." * (First entering the Blackmarsh Undying) "Who is this "First?" And who is this "Mother" he spoke of?" * (On the path toward the village in The Blackmarsh Undying) "So the village still exists, but only beyond the Veil." * (Approaching the coffins in the first room of the Shadowy Crypt) "Do not... do not falter! These creatures have no power over us!" * (Later in The Blackmarsh Undying during the quest A Maiden in Distress) "Not again. You have a knack for stumbling into traps, don't you?" Velanna and Anders Velanna and Justice Velanna and Nathaniel Velanna and Oghren * Velanna: If you must be so close, dwarf, I'd prefer that you turn your head. * Oghren: Well, sorry for looking. I can't help that your womanly splendor is at eye level. * Velanna: What? I was referring to your -- * Oghren: Oh, you weren't talking about -- er, what were you talking about? * Velanna: Your breath, dwarf. The fell cloud that emanates from your gaping maw. * Oghren: (Chuckles) They didn't call me the ladykiller of Orzammar for nothing. * Velanna: Tell me about your people, dwarf. * Oghren: Well, elf, for starters, we do not like being called "dwarf." * Velanna: I apologize. Please tell me about your people, Oghren. * Oghren: I'll tell you one thing -- you bony human and elven types have nothing on our women. * Velanna: You think I'm bony? * Oghren: Yeah. Look at that rump. You call that a rump? A man needs some cushion. * Velanna: Why do your people revere the stone so much? * Oghren: It's because we come from the Stone. When we come out of our mothers, we're small, round rocks. Pink-streaked rocks are girls, and gray ones are boys. The rocks must be dipped in lava for a few moments each day to keep warm. Every year, a few unlucky parents drop the rock into the lava and can't get it out. Very sad. But do it right, and in a few weeks, the rock cracks open, revealing a bouncing dwarven baby. * Velanna: Like... an egg? That can't be right. * Oghren: Are you questioning dwarven nature and tradition? I'm insulted. (grunts) * Velanna: Is it true that dwarves are dwindling? The darkspawn always at the gates of Orzammar, threatening to overwhelm you? * Oghren: Yes. And yes, it's only a matter of time. * Velanna: We elves are few in number, and every one of us is precious. But you... you isolate your casteless, forbid them from bearing weapons. And you saw what happened in Kal'Hirol. * Oghren: Yes, well. The noble caste has a stick up its collective butt. A stick called "tradition." (After Oghren tells Velanna how dwarves are supposedly born, and after Velanna confronts Sigrun about it) * Oghren: (Groans) Don't say anything. Every noise feels like a rusty nail shoved in my forehead. * Velanna: Had a bit too much fun last night? I can help. I had clanmates as bad as you. They used this root as a remedy, powdered and mixed with water. Here. * Oghren: Thanks. (After Oghren receives "remedy") * Oghren (in MS Sam voice): What's wrong with you, woman? What was that thing you gave me? * Velanna: Just a little something to caution you against telling me more tales about baby rocks. * Oghren: I just told you a harmless lie, but you... you... When does the swelling go down? It's throbbing! * Velanna: (Laughs) Velanna and Sigrun Bugs * The conversation between Velanna and Anders about tattoos may never get marked and thus repeat over and over at different conversation landmarks. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening dialogues